Blackbird
by pottermaniaca26
Summary: Su vida se podría considerar perfecta, ya que ella era la típica niña rica, popular y bonita, pero nada de eso estaba más lejos de la realidad... Ambientado en esta época


**"De tristezas familiares y alegrías con las amistades"**

* * *

><p>Su vida se podría considerar perfecta, ya que ella era la típica niña rica, popular y bonita, pero nada de eso estaba más lejos de la realidad; sí ella era bonita, de piel nívea, ojos color de un verde esmeralda refulgente, hermoso cuerpo, cabello color rojizo que caía en suaves ondas hasta su cintura.<p>

Sí ella es Lucy Kera (Kera para efectos prácticos), a sus 16 años de edad, hermosa e inteligente y con un gran futuro por delante.

Muchos creían que ella era frívola, engreída y prepotente solo por ser bella y con cerebro, lo que ellos no sabían es que ella sufría mucho porque no veía muy seguido a sus padres dado que siempre estaban viajando, y cuando estaban la ignoraban completa y totalmente.

Su amiga del alma Sadie, siempre estaba con ella, apoyándola, dándole palabras de consuelo y dándole ese cariño que solo encuentras en un hermano; su novio Jude era el chico lindo del salón, también era el inteligente y guapo y el la amaba con una intensidad que rayaba en la locura, ese sentimiento era recíproco.

Los tres amaban a The Beatles mas allá de lo humanamente posible, soñaban con tener una máquina del tiempo en la cual viajarían hasta el pasado solo para conocerlos, Kera imaginaba cruzar unas cuantas palabras con aquel genio incomprendido que era John Lennon, Grecia se veía enamorándose de Paul, aquel romántico empedernido sin remedio y Jude, bueno él quería platicar con George Harrison y Ringo Starr sobre todo lo que conllevara ser ellos.

Eran vísperas de año nuevo cuando sucedió aquello que jamás creyeron posible, ese día Kera se encontraba en casa de Jude celebrando con su familia y Sadie, horas después se fueron a terminar la fiesta a un antro. Era una discotheque de diseño vanguardista, pero la parte VIP era mucho más lujosa con asientos de piel por aquí y por allá con sus respectivas mesas de centro y grandes ventanales dando vista a toda la ciudad. Pero la parte que tenia la vista más fenomenal era la terraza, en ese lugar todo se olvidaba y uno moría por la magnitud de su belleza.

...0o00o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0...

"La música estaba a todo lo que daba mientras yo me encontraba bailando con Jude, Sadie estaba por ahí con algún chico, Demonios! Esa chica nunca cambia! Pero aun así la amo como si fuera mi hermana. Al parecer el alcohol ya me hizo efecto, ¡tengo que correr al baño! *-*"

-¿Me disculpas un momento Jude? ¡Tengo que correr urgentemente! D:

-Espera! Que te pasa? Te sientes mal?

-No, no es eso, es solo que necesito ir de inmediato al tocador si no queremos que una desgracia suceda!

-Claro cariño, no te preocupes, te espero en nuestro reservado :D

...0o00o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0...

"Después de dejarle un pequeño regalito a ese pobre inodoro ¬¬ , tengo que tomar aire fresco, aah! Saldré a la terraza . , en este lugar se respira un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, aunque debo decir que también algo mágico.

La noche era oscura, sin luna, al observar el cielo me doy cuenta que yo me encuentro así: solitaria y abandonada por unos padres que no se preocupan por mi y casi la mitad de las personas que conozco odiándome; en realidad ya no lo soporto, en ocasiones quisiera dormir y jamás despertar pero entonces recuerdo que Jude y Sadie están ahí para mí y eso es lo que me saca adelante, claro aparte de The Beatles, ellos con su música me ponen de todos los humores posibles, mis padres dicen que, que les veo de divertido si esa música es muy antigua y pasada de moda, pero ellos jamás me entenderán.

¿Cómo lo harían si apenas me conocen? El 99% del tiempo se la pasan de viaje y el otro 1% apenas si me hablan, a veces es divertido el imaginar a mis padres y yo en una misma mesa compartiendo la misma comida y charlando animadamente."

"¡No es posible! De solo pensar en eso me ha hecho llorar, y ahora aquí viene Sadie seguida de Jude, no dejare que me vean así, no me gusta parecer débil."

...0o00o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0...

- Yam! que te ha pasado? Porque lloras? Que tienes?- le pregunto Sadie a su casi hermana, ella creía que Kera había sufrido mucho con todo ese asunto de sus padres, vaya que si, nadie puede decir que Grecia no ha estado con su amiga en las buenas y en las malas, solo ella y Jude pueden decir que han consolado a Lucy cuando tenía pesadillas y despertaba llorando o cuando esta estuvo a punto de morir en un intento de suicidio a sus 13 años solo porque sus padres le dijeron que era un estorbo en sus vidas, sí, ese es el infierno de vida que vive Kera día a día.

-Amor! Que te ocurre? Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar, eso no es bueno para tu bello rostro, aparte, mira hay mucho que festejar: otro año ha terminado y nosotros estamos bien, juntos y felices!- le dijo Jude, sí ese chico que conoció cuando ambos estaban en la primaria, se hicieron muy buenos amigos desde el primer momento y con el paso del tiempo ambos se enamoraron porque se dieron cuenta de que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, Lucy se fijo en que nadie más podría tratarla tan bien como él y Jude supo que no encontraría otra mujer sobre la tierra que fuera igual a Kera.

-Me pregunto cuál será tu concepto de felicidad, porque al menos yo no conozco ninguno, no cuando tus padres te odian por el simple hecho de existir, no cuando la mayoría de las personas cree que eres una basura, haber, entonces dime Jude, tú crees que soy feliz? Tú crees que tengo algo por lo que celebrar? Ah? Vamos dime!-Kera sabía que estaba mal desquitarse con Jude después de todo lo que ha hecho este por ella, pero no pudo evitarlo, tenía que desahogarse porque sabía que si no lo hacía le iría mucho peor porque se hundiría en su propia miseria de la cual ya no podría volver a salir, así tuviera todo el apoyo humanamente posible.

-Tranquila Kera, no te enojes, entiendo que tus padres no son unas grandes personas pero ya, perdóname, anda, si?- le rogo poniendo su mejor cara de borrego a medio morir XD

-ahhhhh! Está bien! Solo porque eres adorable cuando pones esa cara ñ.ñ

-hahahahaha ok ya todos contentos?-pregunto Sadie a lo que sus mejores amigos asintieron-bueno entonces en marcha! Tenemos que dejar a Kera en su casa y después tengo que ir a la mía y Jude, bueno, el no me importa en absoluto lo que haga! Hahahahaha

Ante este comentario Jude bufo y Kera solo rodo los ojos pensando en lo infantil que a veces llegaba a comportarse su amiga pero la amaba por eso, porque sabía sacarle el lado bueno a todo lo malo que sucediera.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de abordar sus coches, en el cielo nocturno pasó cruzando una estrella fugaz, a lo que cada uno pidió un deseo no muy distinto del anterior:

-"Ojala Kera fuera feliz, no me importaría el cómo, sino que simplemente lo fuera"- pensaba Jude.

-"Si tan solo sus padres estuvieran con ella, todo esto sería diferente, _ella_ seria diferente, no me gusta verla sufrir porque su dolor es mi dolor, si tan solo ella pudiera ser feliz"-deseaba fervientemente Sadie.

-"Como desearía vivir en la época de los 60' si tan solo pudiera conocer a The Beatles en persona y mucho más jóvenes y hablar con John Lennon, ese sería mi mayor sueño"-quería Kera desesperadamente, si ya no tenía a nada a que aferrarse a este mundo, al menos se aferraría a lo poco que le quedara.

...0o00o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0...

"¡Mis pies me están matando! Ya falta poco para llegar a casa, me meteré a bañar y tomare un vaso con agua porque muero de sed."

Al poco rato llego a su casa y como lo prometido es deuda se dio un buen baño, ya que apestaba a alcohol y cigarro, después bajo a la cocina y se tomo un gran vaso con agua. Habiendo hecho eso, se fue a su cuarto a dormir, su recamara consistía en que las paredes eran de un color lila suave, tenia pósteres de The Beatles, John Lennon y Harry Potter, también en una repisa se encontraba toda su colección de The Beatles que consistía en cosas que compraba cuando viajaba a Londres o a cualquier parte del mundo en el que hubiera objetos subastándose y ese tipo de situaciones. Su cama era matrimonial, con sabanas de seda color negro y sus cobijas del mismo color, lo único distinto de esto era que su cubrecama era color azul cielo, porque al menos, para ella representaba esa esperanza perdida que trataba de recuperar día a día.

Se metió a su cama creyendo, como cada noche, que todas sus esperanzas estaban perdidas después de tanto sufrimiento, lo que ella no sabia es lo que el destino le depararía en esos momentos.

Se durmió pensando en el porqué amaba tanto a John Lennon y llego a la conclusión de que compartía cosas en común con él, porque si bien sus padres vivían, ellos no estaban ahí con ella como paso con John y su mamá o con su papá, sí ella sabía que algo la unía a John a pesar de que el ya llevara 31 años de muerto y jamás allá sabido de su existencia.

...0o00o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0...

Tuvo un sueño muy extraño, trataba sobre que ella se encontraba en la nada, en un lugar en blanco y aparecía una persona que le decía que si ella quería hacer su más profundo deseo realidad necesitaba ir a un bosque que se encontraba no muy lejos del condado en el que vivía, pero que tenía que darse prisa porque a partir de ese momento solo contaba con 15 días para encontrar la ubicación de eso que la ayudaría a ser feliz y llegado el tiempo tendría que tomar una decisión muy difícil que podría cambiar todo el curso de la historia...

* * *

><p>Lamento que no hayan aparecido formalmente The Beatles, pero no se preocupen, en el siguiente capítulo lo harán.<p>

Voy a actualizar rápido porque como estoy de vacaciones ando muy ociosa! XD

hahaha dejen su comentario para ver si les gusta o no, ya saben serán criticas constructivas.

Hasta luego!


End file.
